


Don't whistle at night!

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Don't whistle at night [1]
Category: The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack
Genre: Body Horror, Horror, Humor, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A creepy little girl warned Flapjack and K'nuckles not to whistle through song.
Series: Don't whistle at night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641361
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Flapjack and Cap'n K'nuckles were eating in the Candy Barrel but a little girl appears behind them

Flapjack and Cap'n K'nuckles screamed

She has long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a black dress and boots.

Cap'n K'nuckles said "Stop looking at us!?"

Flapjack said "Just ignore her maybe she'll go away"

Suddenly a creepy little girl began to whistle

Flapjack and K'nuckles' eyes widen in fear

"Oh no"

Flapjack and K'nuckles runned out of the Candy Barrel

K'nuckles said "We gotta do something before that girl whistle a creepy tune!?"

Suddenly creepy musical saw playing

Flapjack said "K'nuckles what's going on!?"

K'nuckles said "I don't know!?"

A creepy little girl walked to them

Flapjack and K'nuckles screamed


	2. Chapter 2

A creepy little girl cleared her throat and began to whistle.

K'nuckles said "Uh-oh?"

Flapjack said "Run Cap'n run!"

Flapjack and K'nuckles runned in terror

Flapjack and K'nuckles walked into the cemetery.

Flapjack and K'nuckles panted

Suddenly they hears a ragtime piano playing

Flapjack said "What's going on!?"

K'nuckles said "I don't know what's happening!?"

They hears a musical saw playing

Thunder crashing

Flapjack and K'nuckles screamed as the zombies rises from the grave.

A creepy whistling was heard as the zombies began to dance

K'nuckles whimpered


	3. Chapter 3

Flapjack and K'nuckles whimpered as a creepy little girl walked to them.

A creepy little girl giggled

K'nuckles said "Wha-what do you want!?"

Flapjack said "Why are you whistling!"

A creepy little girl let out a whistle.

K'nuckles said "Oh come on!"

Flapjack said "Wait a minute so if you whistle then that means........"

Thunder crashing

A giant red skeleton rises from the ground.

Flapjack and K'nuckles screamed

A creepy little girl laughed

The End


End file.
